


The Boy Who Murdered Love

by 003Hime



Category: Amorous Encounter, Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003Hime/pseuds/003Hime
Summary: Oscar put his heart in the wrong hands, and it didn't end well.





	The Boy Who Murdered Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet from one of my original creations, Amorous Encounter, which I talk too much about on my social medias, even though it doesn't exist past my head. There probably will be more of these. And yes, this is based on the Diana Vickers song.  
> Oscar is one of four main characters, and often portrays himself as a trap, which he became famous for and earned himself a record deal and worldwide fame. He does, however, identify as a gay male and in no way thinks of himself as female past the stage persona of 'Mary'.

Oscar had messed up again.

And this time he couldn't stop thinking about it. This was a big mistake. He had made a big mistake. 

Where was a time traveller when you needed one?

 

His eyes were transfixed by this vision, this vision that was blinding him, and not in a good way. 

 

This was a man he had been with since....forever. Before he was famous. Before he met his friends. Before he came out. 

When he was nobody, this guy was here for him.

And now that guy was with this girl.

 

Oscar didn't want to take another step forward. He could see it in the guy's eyes that he didn't give another shit about the redhead. The girl was watching him too, her eager hands clinging to the man's neck, his man's neck. His face was stained with red, and her own was smudged and wet around the mouth. His eyes were not apologetic, and Oscar was backing away before either of them could say anything.

 

Why now, was his man of three years, making out with a random bitch in public? 

Less than 100 meters away from him? How sick did you have to be to do that?

These questions were running laps in Oscar's head as he took off in a run, his face too numb to cry. 

 

Fuck it. This was it.


End file.
